No Two Snowflakes
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: No Two Snowflakes are alike. They always have a slightly different structure, not to say there aren't mistakes. Errors. Mix-ups. Betrayals. Blood on blood, snow on snow, turning hearts to stone It was one simple mistake, but when a certain someone comes for revenge, Weiss finds herself trying to cover the truth. But as time passes, she realizes she can't.


_**A/N: Ah this is just another attempt. This story shall focus on, obviously, Weiss and a certain someone. Special thanks to ScytheReaper! He helped me with the title and a few parts of the story, so thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Because if I did, I'd say, "What now?"**_

* * *

_No Two Snowflakes..._

_...are alike. They always have a slightly different structure, not to say there aren't mistakes. Errors. Mix-ups. Betrayals. Blood on blood, snow on snow, turning hearts to stone._

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry."

Silence.

She always hated that silence between them. She never liked it. It always reminded her of how lonely she was without her.

She nervously ran her hand through her white hair that was once in a side pony tail, which she had let loose when she became angry by the situation. "Please?" Silence. Frowning, the white haired girl knocked lightly on the door. "Please? We have to talk!" She argued, the sound of knocking becoming louder.

"Please!"

"Just go away..." A voice from the other side spoke softly. The girl froze, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"Please!"

"GO AWAY!"

She sighed sadly and walked away, feeling immense guilt. Because that day she made the biggest mistake of her life, a mistake she so badly wanted to forget. And at the beginning, it worked. But it would soon come to haunt her.

* * *

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." She gently brushed her white hair. Glancing at the mirror in front of her, Weiss Schnee continued repeating those words, words that she hated to say. "My name's Weiss Schnee." She tied her hair into her signature side pony tail. "I'm the perfect Weiss Schnee." Her blue eyes trailed off to her uniform. "I will become the perfect huntress and bring my family honor." She fixed her skirt and faked a smile. "I will redeem myself from my past mistakes."

"Weiss!"

"Coming!"

She shook her head and sighed.

"I'm Weiss Schnee. The one and only."

Exiting the bathroom, she was once more prepared to fake who she really was: Just a cold hearted heiress. She never wised to be that kind of person, but what other choice did she have? It was to redeem herself from her past mistake, Weiss was more than determined to do so. No one could know, and that's how it had to be.

Weiss began to feel strong guilt when she saw them. She had it all: She was an heiress, she had a _'perfect'_ future prepared for her, attending one of the best schools, and more than anything, had one amazing team and friends: Team RWBY.

It was perfect, but the guilt was too strong for her.

_'This isn't how it was suppose to be.'_

"You alright?" Her partner, Ruby Rose, asked as the four walked out of their dorm.

Weiss gave a nod along with her 'emotionless' look. She didn't like it, but she had no choice but to play along.

"Same Weiss..." She heard Yang Xiao Long comment. The white haired girl rolled her eyes but gave no response to her comment.

_'I have no choice, Ms. Xiao Long.'_

Blake Belladonna simply shrugged at the blonde's comment.

"Are you sure?"

_'Stop asking!'_

"Of course I am!" Weiss snapped back.

_'I'm not.'_

Ruby shrugged it off, knowing this was 'normal' for the heiress. However, she still had the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Even if she tried to shake it off, Ruby found herself taking the occasional look at Weiss. Something was off, and Ruby was determined to find out what was.

While the girls were in class, Weiss' mind was wandering somewhere else.

_'My name's- I can't keep up with this lie. I need to stop.'_

Weiss sighed and looked up, noticing the class was over. She grabbed her blank papers, and stormed off.

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby frowned and went after her partner, followed shortly after by Blake and Yang.

_'I can't stop.'_

"Weiss!"

_'My name's Weiss Schnee.'_

Growling, Weiss turned to face the silver eyes girl. "What?"

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked, with a tone of concern. Weiss knew the leader cared, but she couldn't talk about it. No one knew, and the heiress preferred to keep it that way. Now thinking about it, the lie was slowly taking her away. It was haunting her every day. It began by one simple mistake, how did it end up like this?

_'It was one simple mistake. How did it end up like this?'_

Clearing her throat, Weiss nodded. "Stop worrying!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "You seem a little off."

_'I'm trying not to say it.'_

"I'm fine!"

"But...You seem lost in thought, and not...Weiss..."

_'Because I'm n-'_

"Just leave me alone!"

"Weiss!" Smacking her forehead, Weiss looked up to see meet with Blake's gaze.

"Something's off. You're not-"

"Pfft. Same Weiss to me." Yang interrupted, only bringing glares from the three girls. "Well sorry!" The blonde defended.

Blake rolled her eyes and glared at Weiss. "You know you can tell us anything. You know that."

"I'm alright! Geez! " Weiss snapped back, turning to walk away.

_'Another lie!'_

"I thought we agreed on not lying to each other." The heiress' eyes widened, as she turned back to look at Blake, who was giving her an intense glare.

"Weiss Schnee has only lied once, and I assure you that it was a long." She paused and glanced at the team. "Long time ago."

With that, Weiss stormed off once more, leaving a confused and shocked group behind. What she was unaware of was a certain surprise.

* * *

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" Weiss sighed and opened her locker, about to pick her signature weapon when a note caught her eye. Confused, the white haired girl picked it up for further inspection. "What's this?"

_Dear W.S.,_

_Long time no see  
My life has been unbuilt.  
I wonder "Did you miss me?"  
Is your heart all full of guilt?  
Is this the person you want to be  
While I'm at the bottom like silt?  
And did you really think that you could flee  
And leave me here to wilt?_

_-W.S._


End file.
